Redirecting the Right Direction
by QueenLorelaiCoffee
Summary: COMPLETED Rory took Jess up on his offer to run away. They hit some trouble. He makes a life changing decision.


**Author's Note: **This fic is inspired by a challenge given by **secretstar **over at the _Fic-By-Number's Thread_ at And from the Song _Must get Out _by _Maroon 5._

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. Do not sue.

Redirecting the Right Direction

_This city's made us crazy and we must get out... _

I choke on my words and try to laugh. Try with all my might not to do the one thing I know my eyes are threatening to do. I feel the tears. Burning in my eyes, wanting to expose themselves, and suddenly I can't hold back. No matter how much I try, I cant. The tears flow freely and I think it's the first time I ever cried openly... cried in front of another person...

She came with me. She made the decision to run away from her problems with me. She grabbed her bags and ran off, she waited by my car. Not bothering to look at me like she was afraid I'd not be real, or change my mind or something. Or that she'd change her mind. This wasn't Rory. I knew that. She knew that. Hell, the whole town probably knew that. But I didn't care, she was there, with me, and she wasn't screaming. Good sign.

Then there she stands in front of me. Biting her lip, looking down at the ground, tears escaping her beautiful ocean eyes. In the middle of the jagged street, an alleyway right outside of the nicer dance club I could find... She had wanted to dance, and I watched as she laughed as I lifted her up into the air and spun her around before placing her back onto the floor gently.

'Jess...' she whispers into the night as she looks at me, and I look down, wanting to hide my broken face, the face I never want to see. 'I just... can't take this anymore... I need to get out. I don't want to say goodbye to you, because I know how much you love it here, but I can't do it anymore...'

I watch as she turns around and runs. She doesn't walk... that isn't Rory's style anymore, she runs away from her problems... just like I did. I watch, not able to say or do anything.

I waited patiently for her to say the three-word phrase, I told her so many times, back to me. I didn't push it... I was afraid to push it. Then, I stopped using it. I wanted her to say it first... but I knew she wouldn't. Not here. These weren't her terms these were mine. I decided to move us here to New York, I made the decision and while she eagerly agreed, it was my fault.

I walk home and find her lying on my bed... our bed. The bed that had become ours as soon as I rented out the apartment that Luke had suggested. It was larger... nicer... homier...

I listen to her crying, the sobbing of her small body. I see her back, shaking with sobs... homesick sobs... sad sobs... I don't know and I'm afraid to ask. I enter the room cautiously and watch her for a while, feeling the hot tears burn my skin but not bothering to push them away. I see her dresser and take a deep breath. I know what I have to do; it's not a hard thing to figure out. But that doesn't make it any easier to do.

Slowly I walk over to her closet and remove the luggage case she had used to transport her stuff in. I see it empty and choke back on a sob, then drag it over. I'm aware of her watching me, with her mouth open slightly as if in shock.

I drag and open the drawers, and for a second I forget what I'm doing, and have to stop to think about it. It isn't something I'd normally do... but ever since I got back with her my life hasn't been normal. It's been anything but... in the good way. This was another path in life... and I was embracing it like the book said.

I took her clothes and slowly started packing them, drawer by drawer. I heard her soft voice whisper my name but gently 'Shh'd' her and continued. After the first job was done I turned to face her. She looked at me like seeing me for the first time... questioning... confusion. I sat the luggage next to her and proceeded to the closet. I found my bag and went to my drawer to begin the process again.

'We need to get out...' I whisper to her, looking to her as I finish with my stuff. 'We're going insane here and this city isn't helping any. Rory, I love you. I'd do practically anything for you, _even_ after what we put each other through..."

She smiles and jumps up to hug me, genuinely hug me. I sigh in relief and hug her back, lifting her up off the ground and choke on a laugh as I listen to her whisper the three-word phrase to me.

_'I love you...'_


End file.
